continuefandomcom-20200214-history
Home Alone 1
Continue? play two Home Alone games for Christmas 2009. Home Alone is the title of several tie-in video games based on the film of the same name. Versions were released for the Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy, Super NES, Master System, Genesis, Game Gear, Amiga and MS-DOS platforms. There are multiple versions of the game and each features a different style of gameplay, but all share the same plot and roughly the same objective: Kevin McCallister is left home alone when his family goes on vacation. He must prevent Harry and Marv, the "Wet Bandits", from burglarizing his home, using various household objects as traps and/or weapons. Each version of the game is an example of the trap-em-up genre, which also includes games like Heiankyo Alien, Space Panic, and Lode Runner. In the Super NES version, the goal is to evade the Wet Bandits while bringing all the McCallister's fortunes from the house down to the safe room in the basement. Once all items have been sent down the chute to the basement, Kevin must make it past rats, bats, and ghosts he encounters in the basement, then fight a boss so he can make it to the safe room to lock away all of his family's riches. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York is a video game based loosely on the 1992 film of the same name; it was released on the Nintendo Entertainment System, Genesis, Game Boy, MS-DOS and Super NES platforms. The game was in memory of Tom Heidt. Continue or Game Over? Quotes "I don't like this Oddjob motherfucker walking around your house." —Paul "Jesus, he's walking on water." —Nick "If there's anything that screams Christmas, it's standing on a table while Christmas music blares shooting Joe Pesci in the face with a water gun." —Paul "I'm just gonna put this out there right now, Home Alone 2 greater than Home Alone 1." —Nick "That guy grabbed you and he was like, 'Let's 69.'" —Nick''"'We all wanna have sex with Kevin McCallister, so be on the lookout!'"'' —Dom "Don't go in the news, that guy's gonna make you suck his dick again." —Paul "It's dinnertime white boy!" —Dom "If I had this game I would burn it." —Dom References * Marching Ants effect in Photoshop. * Oddjob (James Bond). * John Dillinger. * "Wet Bandits" and "Sticky Bandits" from Home Alone films. * TalkBoy. True Facts * This is the first episode with Paul Ritchey, and the first episode with the classic trio of Nick, Dom and Paul. * This is also the first Christmas episode. * JonTron talks about both of these games in his Home Alone Games episode. Paul Ritchey is credited as co-writing and filming the episode and also provided the voice of Macaulay Culkin. Gallery snes_home_alone_cover.jpg|Home Alone (SNES) - Box art. home alone 2 SNES cover.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (SNES). ContinueShow Home Alone.png|Unofficial episode thumbnail by reddit user u/hpcx. Category:Episodes Category:Snes Category:Unanimous Game Over Category:Multi Game Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Games Reviewed by JonTron Category:Game Over